Chapter 1: Dreams
by Bailee98
Summary: This is mostly my own characters. But what if the Demi gods of the gods had children? What would happen? That is what my story is about. It does have some characters from Percy Jackson. But most characters are my own. Hope you enjoy in it!


***I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Rick Riordan does. Thanks!"**

I'm walking to Liberty Island, to see the Statue of Liberty. It starts to get dark and cloudy just as im walking over the bridge. I start to hear screams but as i look around everyone is gone.

It starts to rain, thunder and lightning, fog starts to build. I look down off the bridge to see the water turning into a waterspout. Then i start to hear a voice of a man,

"You are the hidden! The one that is unseen." "What are you talking about?" I scream.

A man comes out of the fog, he is tall, muscular and he looked like he was in his sixtys. He is wearing gold armor and gold sandels. His hair is long and white with a, beard to match.

He points to me, "You are the key that unlocks the war. You are the one we need!" He vanishes into nothing.

I feel the bridge start to break under my feet. I try to run but something was holding me in place. I scream for help.

I see an image of a boys face brown hair that swoops infront of his face, and crystal blue eyes. He holds out his hand. I try to take it but, its to late i fall, into the black hole of the sea.

My alarm clock goes off, i wake up with a jerk. The clock says 7:00 in the morning, you have to be kidding me. & in the morning in the summer? I throw the cover over my head, stupid dream!

I hear my mom coming upstairs. She opens the door and runs over. "Guess what today is!"

"Today? Today is the day i get to sleep all day!" She pulls the covers back, "No its your birthday!"

Ugh, i hate my birthdays, to me its just another day, nothing ever exciting happens. Especially since we live in Mina Nevada, no one has ever heard of this place if you metion it. We only have a population of 269.

"Your are turning 16 this year! We can have a big party with all of your friends!"

I sit up "What friends?"

I get up and walk to the bath room. "So ill take that as a no?" She calls after.

I look in the mirror my long brown hair flows down my back, and my blue eyes shimmer in the light coming from the bathroom window.

I run down the stairs to see my dad, he always brightens up my day. He is sitting in a chair by the kitchen table.

He turns and smiles "Hey princess! Happy birthday."

I moan "Dont remind me."

My dad is tall with brown hair and blue eyes like mine.

"You always have hated your birthdays,but this year seems different, whats wrong?"

I wanted to tell him about the dream i have been having for a couple of weeks but before i could mom comes down stairs and interupts us.

"Percy she wont listen to me ether." She turns to me "Your birth is something to celebrate."

"There is nothing to do in Nevada mom."

She smiles and looks at dad, "Thats why we are moving."

I froze, we are moving? Fianlly, i cant believe this something exciting for once!

"Wait, really? Where?"

Dad laughed "New York. I got a job offer there and now-" Before he could say anything i jumped into his arms "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He hugged me tightly and brushed over my hair with his hand. I ran over to my mom and did the same, then ran up stairs to pack.

I grabbed my two suit cases and stuffed all my clothes in them that i could. Then i got my green duffle and packed all my neccites and knick nacks. I grabbed a picture of me and my mom, she is beautiful. She has red like fire hair, and electic green eyes. My dad said i had her smile but i couldnt see how, her smile was perfect, it made you smile.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I looked up to see dad walking in with a box that said BED in black marker on the side. "Just getting you sheets and things" he said.

"You know you look just like her" he smiles. "No i dont, i look like you, everyone says so."

"You have your mothers beauty but you are also who she is inside." I was confused "What do you mean?"

"Your mother is strong, brave, clever, smart, kind, sweet, stubborn" he laughs. "I am?" i ask. He shakes his head "You've always been."

I put on a yellow tank top that had blue flower on, it flowed out at the end with denim jeggings and long brown Kalisa Boots. Then i put on a grey

Wool Skirted Coat.

My dad called from down stairs "Ariella are you ready?"

I looked into the mirror, you can do this, your dream is finally going to come true! "Definitely!"


End file.
